memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Teuthis
The Teuthis were a species of extra-dimensional beings. In Priatian culture, the Teuthis are referred to as the Wanderers. They were thirty feet tall and looked like a deathly gray colored mass of uncountable tentacles that constantly moved. The center of the body was practically amorphous, its shape almost columnar, and it seemed to serve mostly as something for the tentacles to be attached to. They had orb-like eyes that can hide in the tentacle mass and no visible mouth. A green liquid served as their version of blood. When their language was translated, it sounded mellifluous and soothing. The Teuthis were the oldest race in their home realm, which they called Teuthian. When fatigued, they wrap themselves up in their tentacles until they looked like a cocoon. When attempting to mate, it required three of their race to do so, with the most dominant absorbing the other two. The process can be protracted, especially if they cannot come to a decision ahead of time of who is the most dominant. Then it could become ugly. The Teuthis practically destroyed almost all other races in their home realm, except for the Bolgar, who put up a fierce fight. They felt that by destroying all their enemies they would be able to achieve peace, seeing war as the only way to achieve it. Using diplomacy would make them look weak to others. In 2379, the Teuthis attempted to use the Priatians as catspaws to incite civil war in the New Thallonian Protectorate. One member took on the guise of Kalinda as she was being held prisoner. This event ultimately led to the death of Fhermus and Si Cwan, two rivals in the New Thallonian Protectorate. ( ) The Teuthis considered a Borg arm to be the most holy of their ancient relics, seeing it as a symbol of leadership. They obtained it when the Borg first acquired the technology for a transwarp conduit (which they obtained from Species B221) and accidentally came into their home realm. They destroyed the Borg and used the technology to arrive in the primary universe, which put them right near the planet that would one day be known as Priatia. Existing in this new universe was problematic for them, so they bioformed a new race that was intended to be the equivalent of the Teuthis in it (which became the Priatians). When the Teuthis who made the trip tried to return home, they did not have complete control over the new technology and were destroyed. They made no further trips until they reworked the technology and could assure that a 2-way trip was feasible. This eventually formed the Teuthis Corridor. As of 2379, the Teuthis were practically extinct, with only the Teuthis leader Pontalimus existing in Teuthian and those agents in the primary universe being the last ones alive. They were soon wiped out when Pontalimus, along with the Bolgar leader Termic, were killed in the atmosphere of Priatia, and the agents were stopped with the help of the crew of the and vengeful members of the New Thallonian Protectorate. The Bolgar were wiped out soon after by the actions of Q, who destroyed their dimensional realm. ( ) Known Teuthis * Pontalimus * Unnamed Teuthis Category:Teuthis category:Races and cultures category:Extradimensional races and cultures Category:Non-humanoid species Category:Extinct races and cultures